Scream
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot. Na época em que os defensores de Athena eram alheios à verdade, somente um foi capaz de enxergá-la. Mú de Áries por uma perspectiva jamais vista antes. Presente para Dani McKee. Terminada.


_**Música: "Scream" Michael Jackson feat. Janet Jackson**_

**Capítulo Único**

**Scream**

**Mu's POV**

_Tired of injustice  
Tired of the schemes  
Life is disgusting  
So what does it mean, damnit!  
Kicking me down  
I got to get up  
As jacked as it sounds  
The whole system sucks, damnit!_

_**(Cansado de injustiças  
Cansado de intrigas  
A vida é nojenta  
Então o que isso significa?  
Me jogaram no chão  
Tenho que me levantar  
Por mais estranho que pareça  
Todo o sistema é uma droga)**_

Eu sou conhecido por ser calmo, pacífico, doce e paciente. Mas é muito difícil manter todas essas qualidades quando você é obrigado a aceitar uma coisa que você sabe que está errado.

Eu não sou do tipo que dá a cara a bater, e se eu vejo que algo está errado, faço o possível para consertar... Mas infelizmente o possível não é o suficiente e o impossível é impossível demais...

E isso me deixa **revoltado**.

_Peek in the shadow  
Come into the light  
You tell me I'm wrong  
Then you better prove you're right  
You're selling out souls but  
I care about mine  
I've got to get stronger  
And I won't give up the fight_

_**(Espie as trevas  
Venha para a luz  
Você diz que estou errado  
Então é melhor você provar que está certo  
Você está vendendo almas  
Mas eu me preocupo com a minha  
Preciso me fortalecer  
E eu não vou desistir da luta)**_

Desde que esse usurpador de merda virou Grande Mestre a minha vida tem sido um terror, talvez porque ele saiba que eu sei o que ele é na realidade. Ele se gaba por ter conseguido enganar até Shaka de Virgem, mas eu não. Eu sou diferente e ele já percebeu isso.

Mas ele também sabe que eu não posso fazer nada. Quem acreditaria em mim? Se até Shaka confia nele, quem sou eu para dizer que Ares está morto? Quem sou eu para dizer que Saga de Gêmeos tem um lado negro que o domina?

Ás vezes ser um mestre em telecinese se transforma em um karma tão grande que é quase impossível suportar... Quase.

_With such confusions  
Don't it make you wanna scream  
(Make you wanna scream)  
Your bash abusing  
Victimize within the scheme  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
Somebody please have mercy  
'Cause I just can't take it_

_**(Toda essa confusão  
Não te faz querer gritar?**_

_**(Fazem você querer gritar)  
Seus ataques abusivos  
Fazem vítimas do esquema  
Você tenta passar por cima de toda mentira que eles inventam  
Alguém, por favor, tenha piedade  
Porque eu não aguento mais)**_

Mas eu me recuso a aceitar isso. Eu não ficarei neste Santuário enquanto aquele ser maligno domina. Agora eu estou saindo... Fugindo seria a palavra mais correta, mas como eu não gosto dessa palavra, digo que estou saindo.

-Aonde pensa que vai, Mu?

Aff! Só falta ¬¬

-Para nenhum lugar que te interesse, Shura. – Respondi ácido.

-Não fiquei sabendo que o Grande Mestre te mandou em missão – ele disse se aproximando de mim.

-E não mandou, agora dá licença. – eu disse continuando a andar. Odeio essa barreira anti-teleporte em volta do Santuário ¬¬

_Stop pressuring me  
Just stop pressuring me  
Stop pressuring me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressuring me  
Just stop pressuring me  
Stop pressuring me  
Make me wanna scream_

_**(Parem de me pressionar  
Apenas parem de me pressionar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Me faz querer gritar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Apenas parem de me pressionar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Me faz querer gritar)**_

-Me desculpe, Mu, mas eu não posso te deixar ir sem a autorização do Grande Mestre – Shura apareceu na minha frente.

Caros leitores, sabem aqueles dias em que você acorda querendo matar o primeiro que aparece na sua frente, e por questões de segurança você fica quietinho no seu canto, mas provando que Murphy existe, SEMPRE aparece alguém para tentar encher a paciência que você não tem no momento?

Pois é, lá estava eu quietinho na minha, quando esse CHIFRUDO DESGRAÇADO aparece para tentar me impedir QUE SACO!!

Que foi? Tão olhando o que? Paciência não é uma característica ariana, sabiam?

_Tired of your telling  
The story your way  
You're causing confusion  
Then think it's okay, damnit  
Keep changing the rules  
While you're playing the game  
I can't take it much longer  
I think I might go insane_

_**(Cansei de ouvir você  
Contar a história do seu jeito  
Está causando confusão  
Você acha que está tudo bem  
Você fica mudando as regras  
Enquanto ainda estou jogando  
Não vou agüentar por muito tempo  
Acho que posso enlouquecer)**_

-E o que você vai fazer comigo, Shura? Me matar? Assim como você fez com o Aiolos?

OK, eu fui um pouco longe demais, mas ele merecia ouvir isso!

-Aiolos foi um traidor que mereceu a morte por ter tentado matar Athena – ele me disse, e pode ter sido só impressão, mas eu senti uma leve insegurança nessa fala.

-Ah claro – ironizei – Isso segundo o Grande Mestre. Você me dá nojo Shura! Logo você que se gaba por ter o título de "mais fiel a Athena". Você não é mais do que um grande perdedor, um cachorrinho que late e abana o rabo cada vez que o Grande Mestre te chama.

AGORA SIM eu peguei pesado O.O

_(Now, baby)  
With such confusion  
Don't it make you wanna scream  
(Make you wanna scream)  
Your bash abusing  
Victimize within the scheme  
(Scream it baby)  
You find your pleasure scandalizing every lie  
Oh father, please have mercy  
'Cause I just can't take it_

_**((Agora baby)**_

_**Com toda essa confusão  
Não te faz querer gritar?  
(Faz você querer gritar)**_

_**Suas ataques abusivos  
Fazem vítimas do esquema  
(Grite baby)**_

_**Vocês sentem prazer escandalizando cada mentira**_

_**Oh pai, por favor, tenha piedade  
Porque eu não aguento mais)**_

Sinto uma rajada de ar passar bem do meu lado, não me acertando por milímetros, e logo uma grande fenda se abre do meu lado.

-Nunca... Mais... Ouse... Falar... Assim... Comigo – ele disse pausadamente. OK, agora até eu fiquei com medo O.O mas não vou demonstrar u.u

-Quer brincar Shura? – eu disse largando minhas coisas no chão – Então vamos brincar!

-Mas o que é isso? – uma voz fria chegou até nós – Meus olhos não acreditam no que veem, dois cavaleiros de ouro prestes a se engafinharem como selvagens? Que vergonha.

_Stop pressuring me  
Just stop pressuring me  
Stop pressuring me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressuring me  
Just stop pressuring me  
Stop fucking with me  
Make me wanna scream_

_**(Parem de me pressionar  
Apenas parem de me pressionar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Isso me faz querer gritar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Apenas parem de me pressionar  
Parem de me fuder  
Isso me faz querer gritar)**_

-Camus, não se meta – disse Shura – Ele quer sair do Santuário.

Mas eu vou matar esse imbecil!

-Deixa que saia! – Camus respondeu simplesmente – Mu não é prisioneiro aqui, ele pode ir para onde quiser.

-Ele não tem autorização do Grande Mestre – Shura disse novamente.

-Posso ir ao banheiro sem pedir permissão? – ironizei.

-Shura volte para o seu templo e pare de se meter em questões alheias – gostei do Camus! – Mu certamente tem motivos razoáveis para querer sair e isso não é da nossa conta.

-Não recebo ordens de você Camus!

_Oh, my God, can't believe what I saw  
As I turned on the TV this evening  
I was disgusted by all the injustice  
All the injustice  
All the injustice  
"A man has been brutally beaten to death by Police  
After being wrongly identified as a robbery suspect.  
The man was an 18 year old black male..."_

_**(Meu Deus, não posso acreditar no que vi  
Ao ligar a TV, esta noite  
Fiquei enojada com toda a injustiça  
Toda a injustiça  
Toda a injustiça**_

_**"Um homem foi brutalmente espancado até a morte pela polícia  
após ser confundido com um suspeito de assalto.**_

_**O homem era um negro de 18 anos.")**_

Ah dá licença que eu não tenho tempo pra esse tipo de conversa ¬¬

-Você não precisa me obedecer Shura – Camus disse tranquilamente – Mas eu não gostaria de ver o Santuário com menos dois Cavaleiros de Ouro, já basta a perda do Saga e do Aiolos, sem contar que o cavaleiro de Libra ainda está nos Cinco Picos Antigos, nossa Deusa está ficando desprotegida cada vez mais.

Grande Camus! O chifrudo nunca vai permitir que a Deusa amada dele fique desprotegida... Mesmo que ela não esteja no Santuário ¬¬

E parece que deu certo! Shura está pensando.

-OK então. Mas eu não perdoarei esta traição, Mu. – Shura disse de costas pra mim.

EEEu hein ¬¬ quem vê eu preciso muito da consideração dele ¬¬ Nunca vi mais metido u.u

_With such collusions  
Don't it make you wanna scream  
(Make you wanna scream)  
Your bash abusing  
(Make you wanna scream)  
Victimize within the scheme  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
Oh brother please have mercy  
'Cause I just can't take it  
Just can't take it_

_**(Todo esse complô  
Não te faz querer gritar?  
(Faz querer gritar)**_

_**Seus ataques abusivos  
(Faz querer gritar)**_

_**Fazem vítimas do esquema  
Você tenta passar por cima de toda mentira que eles inventam  
Irmão, por favor, tenha piedade  
Porque eu não aguento mais**_

_**Não aguento mais)**_

Vejo Shura subindo as escadarias finalmente. Parece que agora sim eu vou poder voltar sossegado para Jamiel.

-Mu, eu confio em você, não me desaponte – ouço uma voz na minha cabeça. É Camus.

-Pode deixar, eu sei o que eu faço – respondo da mesma forma.

Assim que me vejo fora do Santuário, me vejo livre para me teleportar.

A sensação de liberdade é tão boa... Sinto que todo meu mal humor fica para trás junto com o Santuário, é tão bom... A paz é tão grande...

Sorrio sem perceber.

_Stop pressuring me  
Just stop pressuring me  
Stop pressuring me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressuring me  
Just stop pressuring me  
Stop pressuring me  
Make me wanna scream_

_**(Parem de me pressionar  
Apenas parem de me pressionar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Isso me faz querer gritar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Apenas parem de me pressionar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Só me faz querer gritar)**_

-Mestre Mu!!!! – um garotinho ruivo vem ao meu encontro.

-Olá Kiki – sorrio afagando os cabelos dele.

-Veio me treinar como você tinha prometido? – ele me perguntou com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

-Claro Kiki, teremos muuuito tempo.

Disse enquanto o guiava para a minha torre, onde seria a minha casa pelos próximos anos.

_Stop pressuring me  
Just stop pressuring me  
Stop pressuring me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressuring me  
Just stop pressuring me  
Stop pressuring me  
Make me wanna scream_

_**(Parem de me pressionar  
Apenas parem de me pressionar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Isso me faz querer gritar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Apenas parem de me pressionar  
Parem de me pressionar  
Só me faz querer gritar)**_

Um dia eu voltarei para o Santuário. Será o dia em que a verdade será revelada e só então poderei voltar a chamar a casa de Áries de "lar". Até lá, ficarei confinado aqui, assim é melhor para todos.

_Stop your pressure!_

_**(Pare a sua pressão!)**_

**------- FIM -------**

**N/A: **_Como prometi no ano passado, aí está o presente de aniversário da_ **DANI MCKEE, **_espero que tenham gostado._

_Em tempo: FELIZ NÍVER DANI!!!_

_Sobre minhas outras fanfics, eu JURO que vou continuá-las, a próxima que será atualizada é Sangue e Gelo que está parada faz um ano._

_Beijos!_


End file.
